


Random Stories

by Azoura23, Jadwiga (Azoura23)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, own work - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Halloween, King - Freeform, Other, Sleep, garden, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azoura23/pseuds/Azoura23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azoura23/pseuds/Jadwiga
Summary: Stories I make up using random prompts





	1. context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts and their fandom.

Trapped Sleep - Little Queen - Own  
Garden - Treasure - Own  
Hallows Eve - Hallows Eve - Harry Potter 

Little Doll - Doll - Coraline - to come


	2. Little Queen

She was running, she didn’t know why. She just ran.  
Branches slapping her in the face as she ruched past their trees. Her lower dress tattered and sheading more as she ran through the dense woods.  
She had to get out of the woods, away from what was chasing her. Hunting her down.  
The sun was barely breaking through the canopy of leaves, just enough that she didn’t trip. There was a light, an exit, just a few meters away. She was close.  
But not close enough.  
Something grabbed her foot, sending her sprawling across the dirt. It was a black whip, with its handle in the hand of a tall woman. An angle in human form was the first thought, but the black, dead eyes tell you otherwise.  
“you got so close to leaving,” she crooned as she got closer. “But don’t worry. I’ll protect you”  
She couldn’t speak, frozen in one spot, the closer monster got, the harder it was to think. She was being held she noticed distantly, and she could hear the woman murmuring in her ear.  
“Don’t worry my little queen, you’ll be safe while you sleep”  
It was fuzzy and suddenly she was laid on a soft bed, warm and inviting, but she felt something was wrong and that she should run. She was to tired and sleeping sounded inviting. So, she closed her eyes like she was told and slept. Unaware of what went on around her, she slept


	3. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My reaction to the prompt 'Garden'.

A lush garden, surrounded by tall walls, lays in the centre of a castle. Protected and hidden, caring for its small charge, a 11-year-old boy. Short and bright eyed, playing happily in the fountain.  
“Dad!” was cried by the boy, as he ran toward the man. “can I go outside today?”  
“Not quiet yet,” was said, as he walked up with a chuckle and smile. “it’s still not safe.”  
The boy was picked up and carried to the bench, still whining and pouting. However, he soon stopped when the two began to play. The day quickly turned to night and the small boy fell asleep. His father placed him into his small nest, filled to the brim with fluffy pillows and blankets.  
The iron gate opened as he approached, and once he was past the threshold, servants dressed him in his armour, cape and crown. When he clasped his sword to his belt, his general walked up to him.  
“The troops are ready, my Lord”  
“Good, we match to Valkera at first sunlight.”  
“Understood, my Lord”  
The king looked behind him, to the castle where his son slept, as he mounted his horse, ready to ride to battle.  
“Soon my child, when the last of the resistance falls and all are under my control, then you shall be allowed to wander past the gate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me prompts to work with, it might take me a bit to get to it but I will try. If you want a specific fandom, please tell me along with the prompt and I will try to do so, if I can't I will tell you in the beginning.


	4. Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt Hallows Eve  
> I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to the J K Rowling.

“Branch of yew,  
Ash of flowered sun,  
Root of hatred.”  
Was chanted through the night sky. The spirits dancing on this Hallows Eve, when the veil wears thin, around a cauldron resting on a pit of fire.  
It’s bubbling, blood red broth scooped into a bowl and given to the lone living creature. Black hair and eyes the colour of spelled death, round glasses and a lightning scar.  
Laughing, the bowl is accepted and drank, before the human-like creature joins in the dance and chants.  
“When the veil wears thin,  
When fate severs our string,  
May we be allowed to sing,  
Of out hatred, rage, sorrow and sin”  
A rip, flowing like water, opens above the raging fire. The spirits drawn in, some happily and others by force, and cross the threshold.  
The creature laughing once again, while a clocked being, filled with power, stands next to him, arm around his waist. The beings hand holding the very scythe that ripped the veil and called them forth.  
They wave while smiling to their loved ones who joined them for the day. Talking quietly together as the fire stops burning, till it all turns to ash. Then they walk, arm in arm, through the gateway.  
No one knows what happens after, but it will happen again. Every year, same time, day and place. It will happen again. They will come again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to suggest a prompt and fandom.


End file.
